


[podfic] i'll wear a mask (for you)

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Community: audiofemme, F/F, Femslash, Limbo, Non-Canonical Character Death, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne got more than one life, and she wasted all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] i'll wear a mask (for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'll wear a mask (for you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/667027) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Canonical character death, non-canonical character death. Lots of death. 
> 
> Thank you to marycockins for recording permission!
> 
> Originally recorded for Kisses III at audiofemme.

Title: [i'll wear a mask (for you)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/667027)  
Length: 5:00  
File Size/Type: 2.29 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/a3undcdtgzu1bj8/i'll_wear_a_mask_\(for_you\).mp3)

[Streaming link](http://tindeck.com/listen/umxd)

Originally posted as part of [Kisses III](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/13067.html), specifically the Peck on the Lips section.


End file.
